


Грег на задании (Greg on a mission)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Disney AU, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Грег — верный пес, Джон одинок. Грег решает найти ему пару.(Встреча Шерлока и Джона а ля «101 далматинец»). Грег и Майкрофт - собаки!





	Грег на задании (Greg on a mission)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greg on a mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251098) by [emmahogany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahogany/pseuds/emmahogany). 



День, когда у Грега появился Хозяин, был самым счастливым днем в его жизни! Его Хозяин был лучшим в мире! Пес помнил их первую встречу. Грег долго жил в приюте, и шансы на то, что его заберут, падали с каждым днем. Люди приходили только за щенками, Грег не завидовал, щенки были очень милы, и он мог понять людей, но все равно очень хотел стать чьей-то собакой. Чтобы у него был свой человек. И он ждал в надежде, что кому-нибудь приглянется.

В тот славный, самый счастливый день в его жизни он увидел приближающегося к нему человека. Грег с первого взгляда понял — это Он. Действительно, через несколько минут у него появился новый ошейник, новый владелец и, самое главное, новый дом.

Грег полюбил своего хозяина. Тот был добрым, играл с ним, кормил и имел восхитительный запах! Хозяина звали Джоном. Джон был лучшим, что могло случиться с Грегом!

Какое-то время они были счастливы. Только вдвоем, в небольшой лондонской квартирке. Все было хорошо. Грег был доволен жизнью.

***

Но иногда Джон пах печалью.

Печаль имела особый запах. Джон часто смотрел на улицу, ничего не делая, просто смотрел. Потом начинал пахнуть печалью.

Грегу не нравился этот запах. Он клал голову на колени хозяина и преданно смотрел на него. Джон улыбался и трепал его за ушами со словами: 

— Мне повезло, что ты у меня есть, да?

И запах исчезал. На какое-то время.

Почему Джон грустил? Пес хотел сделать его счастливым. Если бы Джон был счастлив, Грег тоже был бы счастлив.

Может, дело в одиночестве?

Чем больше Грег об этом размышлял, тем больше это походило на правду. Большую часть времени Джон проводил дома, выходя только на работу. Иногда с кем-то разговаривал, иногда отправлялся в паб, прихватывая Грега. Но всегда в компании друзей.

Грег решил, что Джону кто-то нужен. Его личный человек. Человек, которого он полюбил бы. Человек, достойный Джона. Пара. Надо помочь Джону найти человека, который приглянулся бы им обоим.

***

Лучшим способом познакомиться с другими людьми была прогулка в парке. Джон с Грегом ходили туда каждый день, после того как Джон приходил с работы. В хорошую погоду они играли со старым теннисным мячиком, или Джон читал, а Грег нежился рядом. Иногда Джон разговаривал со знакомыми. Но сегодня Грег не просто вышел погулять, он был на задании!

Первым потенциальным кандидатом, которого заприметил Грег, была девушка с приятной улыбкой. Рядом с ней прыгал щеночек Том — гиперактивный шарик из белого меха с шоколадного цвета пятнами и ушами. Грегу Том понравился, и они принялись резвиться, пока Джон беседовал с Молли, главным образом, о своих питомцах. Джон улыбался, но большего интереса не проявил. Грег пришел к выводу, что кандидатура оказалась слишком молодой.

Миссис Хадсон была милой леди, но тоже не подходила. Во-первых, по возрасту. Во-вторых, кошатница, и этим все сказано. Однако Грег обожал, когда она его гладила даже с учетом кошачьего запаха. Она гладила его лучше всех на свете (за единственным исключением). Грег тявкнул Джону, чтобы тот его погладил. Чистое. Блаженство.

Профессор производил слегка устрашающее впечатление. Он гулял с собакой по кличке Себастьян — дрессированной немецкой овчаркой, служившей в полиции. Единственными словами, которыми Джон обменивался с профессором Мориарти, было пожелание доброго вечера, когда они проходили мимо друг друга.

Были и другие знакомые Джона, но без собаки. Наличие собаки было одним из условий, которые Грег поставил после маленького фиаско по имени Мэри. Грег не был в нем виноват, ну может, частично. Что поделаешь с тем, что Мэри ненавидела собак? Джон несколько раз ходил с ней на свидания и всякий раз возвращался с неправильным запахом. Грег пытался ей понравиться, честно пытался! Все могло сложиться серьезно, пока Мэри не сказала, что собак в ее жизни быть не должно, и, если Джон хочет с ней остаться, должен оказаться от «этой ужасной мрази, которая везде пачкает». Единственный раз Грег испугался, что его вернут в приют. К счастью, Джон расстался с Мэри через несколько дней.

Итак, рассудил Грег, потенциальных партнёров для Джона среди знакомых нет, значит, нужно познакомиться с новыми людьми!

Надо сказать, что Грег был очень умной собакой.

***

Грег критически рассматривал каждую собаку и ее владельца в парке. Этот был слишком мал, у этого был плохой запах, этот был просто грубияном.

Но он не сдавался, и терпение его было вознаграждено. Потому что перед ним возникла самая великолепная собака, когда-либо ходившая по этой земле! Сплошная элегантность и стройность! И эта шкура! Боже! Эту блестящую шкуру нельзя было назвать серой, нужны были новые, необычные слова.

Владелец этой собаки был совершенным! Немного загадочным. С приятным запахом. Это может сработать! Грег был готов прыгать от счастья.

Конечно, Джон именно в этот момент решил вернуться домой. Грег скулил и молил, но Джон просто потянул его за поводок.

***

На следующий день пес попытался разыскать эту благородную собаку с ее владельцем, но безуспешно. Грегу захотелось выть. Он упустил свой шанс? Неужели он никогда больше их не увидит?

Пес помрачнел.

***

Встреча произошла совершенно неожиданно. Погода была прекрасной, и Джон вытащил мячик.

— Хочешь поиграть? 

Да! Да, да, да, ДА!!!

— Апорт!

Джон бросил мячик, и Грег рванул за ним. Мячик покатился прямо к ногам человека, сидящего на скамейке. Грег с воодушевлением бросился к мячу и просиял, зажав мячик зубами. А потом захотел его бросить.

Потому что прямо перед носом сидел тот великолепный пес, который вблизи оказался еще красивее.

«Привет, я Грег».

Он помахал хвостом, выпустил мячик и подтолкнул его носом к грейхаунду.

«Давай поиграем!»

Собака фыркнула, ясно давая понять, что она не из тех, кто занимается подобными глупостями.

«Это весело! Давай, уверяю тебя!»

Пес явно засомневался. «Может быть, в другой раз...»

Грег был слегка разочарован, но потом обрадовался. «Значит ли это, что я увижу тебя снова?»

«Может быть».

— Грег!

Грег схватил мячик. «Мне надо идти».

«Очевидно».

Пес немного задержался, не желая уходить. «Как тебя зовут?»

Пес удивился вопросу.

— ГРЕГ!

Грег повернулся.

«Майкрофт, меня зовут Майкрофт».

Грег со счастливой мордой оглянулся через плечо и побежал к Джону.

***

Грег видел Майкрофта и его владельца, Шерлока, несколько раз. Иногда издалека, иногда он разговаривал с Майкрофтом.

Он узнал, что Майкрофт был чистокровной голубой английской борзой. Его масть называли голубой, но выглядел он серебристо-серым. Хотя борзые были отличными бегунами, Майкрофту это занятие было не по душе.

Грег обожал Майкрофта. Майкрофт, похоже, терпел Грега. Который был, видимо, особенным, потому что Майкрофту никто не нравился. Он не захотел играть с Томом, которого как-то привел Грег, а Том был восхитителен.

Грег спросил об этом Майкрофта. Пес наморщил нос. «Шум, возня, мне это не нравится».

Морда Грега вытянулась. «Но от меня тоже много шума... Значит, я тебе не нравлюсь?»

«Не так», — поспешно сказал Майкрофт и сам удивился своим словам. «Ты — исключение».

Грег радостно затявкал. «Пока не произвожу слишком много шума».

***

Однажды Майкрофт и Шерлок оказались не одни. Рядом с Майкрофтом сидела маленькая черная борзая. Такая же элегантная, с таким же скучающим выражением морды. Вместе они смотрелись великолепно!

Разочарование было ошеломляющим.

***

На следующий день Грег избегал встречи с Майкрофтом и Шерлоком.

***

Он играл с мячиком — бегал за ним, хватал зубами и относил Джону. Пока мячик не закатился между двумя длинными серыми лапами.

«Грег».

«Майкрофт!»

Майкрофт стоял один и имел немного сконфуженный вид.

«Где Шерлок?»

«Думает, он в Чертогах, я ему пока не нужен».

«А!»

«Что-то не так?»

«Что именно?»

«Я... Я тебя чем-то обидел?»

«Что? Нет! Нет, конечно, нет, просто... Я подумал, что ты хочешь побыть со своим новым другом».

«Новым другом?»

«Да, черная собака, которую я видел вчера?»

«Ох, Антея». Майкрофт пожал плечами. «Мы не друзья. Шерлок иногда помогает ее владелице Ирен. У меня нет друзей».

Грег нахмурился.

«Это неправда. У тебя есть я».

Он помахал хвостом, и, что удивительно, Майкрофт сделал то же самое.

***

«Расскажи мне что-нибудь. Какой-нибудь секрет».

«Зачем?»

«Потому что мне скуууууучно. Майкрофт, расскажи мне что-нибудь!»

Майкрофт немного помедлил.

«Меня зовут не Майкрофт».

«Что?» Грег выглядел озадаченным.

«Так кличет меня Шерлок назло брату».

«Ты обманываешь меня».

«Нет».

«Конечно, обманываешь, ты постоянно обманываешь. Ты хитрюга».

«Верно, но сейчас я не лгу».

«Тогда почему ты назвался Майкрофтом?»

«Потому что мое имя нелепо... Вот ведь глупый человек».

Майкрофт говорил с нежностью. Он всегда с нежностью говорил о Шерлоке.

«Как тебя зовут по-настоящему?»

«Вот и догадайся!»

***

Грег был уверен, что Джону тоже понравился бы Шерлок, если бы они познакомились. Однажды они даже сидели на одной скамейке, но Шерлок получил смс-ку и ушел, Джон не успел даже поздороваться.

Сплошное разочарование.

Ладно, если они разговаривать не собираются, Грег предпримет меры.

***

План был прост как мычание.

«Что ты собираешься сделать?» Майкрофт выглядел озадаченным.

«Это будет прекрасно!» Грег ухмыльнулся. «Если наши владельцы познакомятся, мы будем видеться чаще! Пожелай мне удачи!»

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

— Грег!

Грег вернулся к Джону. Джон нацепил поводок, и они пошли домой. Он подождет идеального момента. Когда Шерлок и Майкрофт тоже отправятся домой. Когда их пути пересекутся. И этот момент настал... прямо сейчас.

Грег потянул за поводок. Не ожидающий этого Джон попал прямо в руки Шерлока. Поводка из рук он не выпустил, и Грег забегал вокруг мужчин, приматывая их друг к другу.

Майкрофт смотрел на него с осуждением. «Ты смешон».

Мужчины взглянули друг другу в глаза. Удивленно. Немного смущенно.

— Мне очень жаль, — Джон густо покраснел. — Грег обычно этого не делает.

— Все в порядке, — Шерлок прочистил горло и попытался сделать вид, что ему все равно. У него получилось бы, если бы не пунцовые уши.

Джон с трудом распутывался, отводя глаза и бормоча извинения. Наконец, он размотал поводок и ушел прочь с волнением на лице. Грег попытался вернуться обратно, но Джон не уступал. Пес обернулся и тихо завыл. Шерлок и Майкрофт смотрели на него. Вернее, Майкрофт смотрел на него, а Шерлок смотрел на Джона с ошеломленным видом.

— Пойдем, Грег, — Джон резко дернул за поводок.

***

В общем, план оказался не идеальным. Придя домой, Джон все еще смущался и сердился.

— Зачем все это было? Гадкий пес! — выговаривал он строго. 

Грег заскулил, поджав хвост и глядя на Джона щенячьим взглядом. 

«Мне очень жаль». И снова заскулил. Лег на спину и состроил самые грустные щенячьи глаза.

Джон вздохнул, едва сдерживая улыбку.

— Глупыш, — и начал чесать ему живот. 

Почесывание живота было потрясающим!

***

Увы, после этого инцидента Джон избегал Шерлока. Когда Грег попытался подвести его к скамейке, где сидел Шерлок, Джон ушел на другой край парка.

Идиот.

Планы Грега потерпели крах. Крах!

Теперь он больше не мог играть с Майкрофтом. Он был готов рычать на весь свет!

***

И тут Джон оказался в ненужном месте в неподходящее время (или в нужном месте в нужное время, в зависимости от того, как вы расцените случившееся). Они спокойно гуляли, когда увидели бегущего к ним человека, преследуемого полицейскими. Джон вошел в режим солдата и попытался свалить мужчину, но тот оказался сильнее, чем показалось по виду. В итоге Джон оказался в Темзе.

— Джон! 

Наблюдая за Шерлоком, бросившимся за Джоном, Грег уверился, что вмешалось само провидение. Они с Майкрофтом с беспокойством смотрели, как хозяева выбираются из вонючей воды. 

— Все в порядке? С вами все в порядке? — голос Шерлока был полон тревоги.

— Да, да... В порядке. Вам не нужно было за мной прыгать, теперь пальто пострадало, — они смотрели друг на друга, мокрые до нитки. — Я живу рядом, если хотите переодеться... у меня есть запасная одежда.

Шерлок махнул рукой.

— Я тоже рядом живу, это не проблема.

Джон выглядел слегка разочарованным.

— Ну ладно, — он увидел, как полицейские надевают на человека наручники. — Кто это?

— Убийца, скучно, несущественно.

Джон поднял брови. 

— Кто вы, говорящий, что убийство скучно?

— Шерлок Холмс, — Шерлок протянул руку, — консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире.

— Джон... Джон Ватсон, но вы уже... На самом деле, как вы узнали мое имя?

Шерлок одарил его взглядом.

— Я наблюдаю. Вы, очевидно, врач, военный врач, но это неважно. Я однажды был в клинике, лечил неприятную колотую рану, и видел, как вы уходили. Единственным врачом-мужчиной в клинике был доктор Джон Х. Ватсон.

— Вы могли бы узнать мое имя у коллег.

— Да, но разве это было бы весело? — Шерлок улыбнулся.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Это было потрясающе!

Шерлок распахнул глаза. 

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно, это было... необычайно, весьма необычайно...

— О!

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Джон откашлялся.

— Мне надо переодеться, — он указал на мокрую одежду.

— Да, конечно.

Джон дернул за поводок и обернулся. Псу захотелось завыть от разочарования. Вот ведь идиоты, не видящие возможности у себя перед носом! Шерлок переживал за Джона, но остановить их не пытался. Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта, умоляя. «Сделай что-нибудь!»

Майкрофт тихо гавкнул.

Шерлок уставился на свою собаку, сбитый с толку. Майкрофт никогда не лаял. Грейхаунд тоже уставился на своего хозяина, потом перевел взгляд на Джона. Шерлок принял решение и крикнул:

— Джон!

Джон обернулся.

— Если вам интересен... этот случай, приходите ко мне по адресу Бейкер-стрит 221Б.

Шок сменился радостью.

— Приду! — Джон махнул рукой.

***

Позже этим вечером Джон позвонил в 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Дверь открыл улыбающийся Шерлок.

— Ужин?

Джон тоже улыбнулся.

— Умираю с голоду!

**Author's Note:**

> Майкрофт: http://www.greyhoundlifeline.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/Blue-blue-male.jpg  
> Грег: https://blog.seattlepi.com/seattlehumane/files/2011/08/Chewie.jpg


End file.
